1 Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to syringes, and particularly to a syringe with an expandable guard that protects against accidental needle sticks.
2 Background Discussion:
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,057, needle guards are used with syringes to protect against accidental needle sticks. These needle guards are mounted on the barrel of the syringe and movable between a retracted position where the tip of the needle extending from the barrel is exposed and an extended position where the guard is manually moved forward to cover the tip of the needle and locked into position.